Remember Me? Your Ex Bestfriend?
by Iluvpasta
Summary: I can feel my heart being ripped out of my chest slowly and painfully. He was my BEST friend! I thought he would care about me, but he doesn't. Now he won't even look at me without scowling. Takes place a year after their kiss in The Last Olympian.


_Summer after the Titan war_

**Annabeth POV**

There he is, laughing and fooling around with his friends that I'm not a part of. Now that the war is over, I'm always pushed aside like the rotten apple in a basket filled with delicious apples except for the one no one wants to bother.

His current group of friends now consists of Nico Di Angelo, the Stoll brothers, his half-brother Tyson, and Grover Underwood, but I'm not one of them. They used to be my friends too. But they pretty much ignored me since Percy stopped talking to me. I always cherish the minutes any of them talk to me now which almost never happens.

Everyone I've ever cared about got taken away from me like Silena, Luke, Beckondorf and all my other friends that died fighting the Titans. I don't even have Thalia anymore. She joined the Hunters of Artemis who don't even visit Camp Half-Blood anymore. The only person I can rely on now is Katie Gardner. But lately, she has been very busy, because she is spending a lot of time with her boyfriend, Travis Stoll.

Its been a year since my underwater kiss with Percy, but he has barely spoken to me since. I actually thought we could even start dating after that kiss, but life never goes the way I wish it would. The kiss didn't do anything to help our relationship; If not making it worse. I guess I'll just always be the girl he went on many quests with and the one who took a poisonous knife that could have been fatal for him, but I'll never be anything more. Doesn't that count as anything though?

What am I even thinking? Why would he even bother to talk to me? I guess he never thought of me as anything more than one of his quest members. I'm just some stupid average daughter of Athena!

All I can do now is move on with my life and act like nothing ever happened between us and the fact my heart has been crushed to a million pieces. I've even overheard his conversation with Grover about his a new crush on a new girl at his school!

I walked by their little group on my way to my cabin trying to pretend the fact that my heart was being slowly ripped out of my chest by just being near him. i said a quick hello to everyone except for Percy who probably doesn't even care, but i stopped when i heard Grover talking to me.

"So Annabeth, Chiron said you were going to visit your family again this year during Christmas. Are you sure you want to? I mean, you didn't have the be-" I interrupted him before he could start telling everyone about my life story.

"It will be fine! It's only for a few days. What could go wrong?" I explained as soothing as I could because I really didn't want him to worry.

"Are you sure?" Grover questioned me while shooting everyone a nervous glance.

"Of course she is! She is Wise Girl isn't she?" I winced when I heard _that_ nickname used by _his_ voice. Percy's.

"Thanks Percy," I replied with an icier tone than I had meant it to be. He looked kind of hurt but I didn't really bother to care because if I did, I would just be "Grover trust me! I. Will. Be. Fine. Anyways, I've visited them plenty of times before."

**Percy POV**

I felt my heart shatter again for the thousands since we stopped talking to each other when i heard her refer to me that way. Is she still mad I kissed her after the war? I still love her and all, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way, so I just have to move on.

There _is_ this new girl that I have become best friends with at Goode High School who is really cute and funny, but she will never compare to Annabeth.

Since Grover and Annabeth started to talk about what it was like at her house and Travis left to find Katie while Connor went to flirt with some Aphrodite girls and Tyson left for the forges, that only left me and Nico. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"You really like her don't you?" Nico asked slightly concerned.

"Who?" I replied coolly using the innocent act that never works.

"You know what I mean, so stop trying to act like you're confuzzled!"

Damn. Is it that obvious that I'm in love with Annabeth? I just sighed knowing the Aphrodite cabin probably gossiped about us to everyone except for us.

"Yeah I guess. It's just the way she made fun of me during our quests, and how she always called me a seaweed brain, and ho-" I stopped when I saw Nico's confused. "What?"

"Are you crazy? Those are horrible ways to fall in love with a girl!" I must have looked confused, because he threw his hands up exasperated and continued, "_Normal _people fall in love with people because of their sense of humor or their beauty! Not for the way they make fun of you!"

"Well, it's just the way that she does it makes me feel special." I could not believe I was confessing this all to my little cousin.

"Now I know why she gave you that nickname. Your head _is_ full of seaweed." His comment made me suddenly think about all the good times I had with Annabeth before the war.

"Let's just forget about this conversation okay? I'm going to go to the canoe lake for a while. Wanna come?" I offered hoping he would decline so I could have some time to myself.

"Nahh. I don't think your dad would be too happy if I went swimming." YES! I mentally fist pumped at this.

"Okay. See you later."

"Later." And with that, I walked away.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue so review and tell me if I should. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! =D**


End file.
